Aftiel & Apollyon
by goldleaves
Summary: Angels have no philosophy but love. Terri Guillemets. ONE/SHOT. canon couples. Sometimes only a war can bring together two loves. .


**Aftiel & Apollyon**

By

**Lady Arianne of Ambers Valley**

_The Hunger for Love is more difficult to remove than the Hunger for Bread _

_~ Mother Teresa_

_Love has no desire but to fulfill itself. To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night. To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving. _

_ ~ Kahlil Gibran_

_

* * *

_

**20:48**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**20:49**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**20:50**

They were here.

Night had fallen over London, and everything was dark - for any humans in the area - Hyde Park itself was dark, depressing, oppressed. to any innocent walkers-by they would instantly be drawn away, with a shudder, and an unfathomable need to be far, far away. The druggies, gangs, and homeless men, and women, that usually spent their nights within the park vicinity, were gone. There were no teenagers, wearing dark coloured hoodies in the pavillions, and no cars driving through the park.

It was as if they knew.

On the west side of The Serpentine, stood them all, their glowing hair down and lying on their backs and shoulders, their great white wings were furled, and tensed, waiting to be released. Their silver eyes were darting around... waiting for their enemy to attack. but it didn't come, across from them, just north a ways, was their enemy.

Where as they shined with a white - silver light in the moon, they were shadows, evil lurking and waiting to attack and kill, to oppress and conquer, however they would not stand for it.

He would not stand for it!

Edward looked from where he stood - with his clan members - with all those that were born into the same station as he; a ruler, towards where she stood with her clan - the protectors - just a day earlier there had only been three - now there were dozens ... those that had heard of the army mobilizing against them and had decided to help their clan member, to help her.

They must have met her when she was away travelling - hunting down her kidnapped clan brother - he knew now that he should have with her, he should have flown after her when she pushed him away and unfurled her great white wings and flew away, but he didn't.

Instead he stood there... waiting for her to return for months - and when he realized that she probably wouldn't return to him, that she didn't want him, he turned his back on her memory. He had started dating Alice, even though he knew that he was to be bonded to her, he was to marry her, again, when the time came.

They hadn't existed at the same time for a long time - since the time of Cleopatra. He had spent many of his lives, searching for her, despairing when he realized that she was in her sleep cycle once more. Knowing that it might be another hundred years before he saw her again. That was the way of their kind - angels - they would not _'die'_ per say, just sleep for a cycle - and that cycle would often change in length.

When he had been _'born'_ into this new life, he had felt, inside him, that something was different... that there was something here that there wasn't the last time. At his birth and for most of his life - he hadn't known why that was. That was until his 14th birthday, the day when the inheritance of all angels came into being - they received their wings.

Men - like him - would in that moment _'see'_ who their bond-mate was. Who they would marry and protect no matter what. And that was when he had first noticed her.

Isabella Swan.

He had seen in his dreams that night all of their past lives together, all of the lives that he had spent alone, he knew in that moment that she was to be his, and he was to be hers. And he hated her for that.

He spent 3 years, silently watching her, glaring at her and feeling his animosity towards her grow - he didn't want to be forced to be with someone - and she didn't even know. He watched as she gained her wings just a few months after him - there were only 3 months, 2 days and 18 hours between their births - he knew this... he had counted it many times. He watched as she met her clan-brothers.

The Protectors.

They were the fighters, the ones trained to kill and survive. They wore only white and black to symbolise the inner danger they went through, while the others tried to wear the brightest clothes.

On her 17th Birthday - she found out. She had hated it, spurned him, burned him with her cruel words - why did she have to be with him she asked. Even though she had been given total control of her memories that night ... all of them - even though she had seen them together in front of the Pyramids of Pisa, even though she had seen when they had fought together in Ancient Japan, and had seen their marriage during Ancient China, she denied them ... distanced herself from him.

And for some reason this made him hate her in a different way - at first it was because he had no control over all of it, but then he realized that neither did she, - however she was denying their pasts, all of his happiest memories, of the times that they had been together. She was denying him his happiness, because he knew from his pasts that is he didn't bond with her in this cycle, if she didn't accept him he would never feel content, he would only ever feel the shadows and the cold inside his heart.

But when she was found, attacked, outside his house - a piece of her attackers hair in her hands - he was worried, he was scared. He wanted to both hold her and comfort her as well as going after the one that had attacked his bonded-to-be. When she woke up, the next morning ... and she looked at him - that's when their relationship started, that's when their love grew, that's when they both accepted it.

When she returned from her trip, her deep mahogany hair that had been so long, was short and white. It had changed to show that she had totally come into her powers, she was powerful - he knew that, he could tell from the way she walked - but she was also incredibly tired, he could see the rings of shadows around her eyes, and they way that her eyes held hardly any emotions - only pain.

She had brought back Sam, her clan-brother, and she was embraced by her sister, Emily - who was Sam's bonded-to-be - her parents, and Seth - her other clan-brother, however she did not go to him, she must have known that his pain had turned to bitterness and anger, and as she passed him, she refused to meet his eyes... in case they showed the true amount of pain she was in.

Then the attacks had started, and everyone was afraid, and suddenly during one of the emergency meetings that had been set up, an angel , obviously from America, with his accent. He had short, but curly, white-blonde hair that signified him to be a Protector. He had run to her and started to whisper frantically in her ear, and Edward watched in surprise as her hands started to shake and she looked truly afraid.

That was when they knew... The Fallen were coming.

.

.

.

**21:08**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**21:09**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**21:10**

They hadn't moved yet, they were just across from him, and he could see their black eyes, and the venom spitting from their mouths, and their black, twisted, deformed wings that were bent into weird shapes behind them. Every single one of them was in some sort of disgusting and almost impossible crouch, their legs and arms bent at painful angles.

In the middle of the vast, dark, and pungent army stood him - James, the reincarnate of _Lucifer_... the top fallen-angel. The devil. The one they were all afraid of. He just simply stood there, looking at them with his red eyes, that seemed to glow in the night. His hair - a light brown colour - seemed to give him the appearance of having horns.

His eyes swepped over them and with a cruel laugh - the attack began.

The fallen-ones flew forward, madness clear in their eyes as they began to attack, Edward couldn't watch her, and fight at the same time, so with a great reluctance, he took his eyes off of her and onto the creatures that were attacking him.

In his hands was a great broadsword, tough and sharp, he swung it around - fighting with deadly precision the creatures that were trying to end his life.

As he was killing one of these, he heard a high-pitched screech behind him, and turning his head he saw that one of them was about to stab him, he was preparing to move but there wasn't that much time, and he began to flinch... ready for the blow, but it never came. Instead he watched as a white blur stepped in front of him and took the blow for him before killing the offending creature.

It turned, and he could see that it was Bella, she was in her fighting robes, of clean crisp whites and silvers, however there was a large red patch in her stomach that was growing with every moment,

"Bella!" he gasped, terrified for her, wanting her to survive - to stay with him. He grabbed her arms and pulled her close to him, taking care not to injure her further,

"...Edward ..." her voice was weak, pained, weary... she was dying. There were tears falling down his cheeks as he thought about living with out her forever, knowing that she had died to save him.

" Edward ... go"

"No! I'm not leaving you... i'll never leave you" his chin was on top of her head, resting there, trying to control his tears. Suddenly he felt her hands on the side of his face, as she pulled it so that it was at her lever, and she could look into his eyes,

"Edward... you need to go"

"I'm staying with you!"

"_Aftiel!_" She said... calling on his name - his true name - the name that had been given to him millennia's earlier by their creator, the divine one.

"Please, _Aftiel_ ... for me, you must go... you must kill him ... please" she was begging him... appealing him, he had to do as she asked - it was the way of a bond - to do whatever necessary to ensure your bonded is happy, to sacrifice yourself for them, and so he did what he had to do.

With a scorching kiss which he gave her, of which she returned with equal fervour. He wanted to taste her on his lips, in his blood... in his very bones if she were to die - a way for them to be connected, for them to together, a way for him to always remember him, and then he was gone.

He ran through the battles, his sword at his side as he neared _Lucifer._ He faced the man - fallen-one - with disgust in his eyes as he rounded on him, his sword drawn.

"You think that you can fight me _Aftiel_?" came his cruel laugh, as he quickly lunged at him, but Edward dodged, and began to attack _Lucifer _once more, driving him back.

"How are you doing this?" James was now very panicked, there was fear in his eyes and he knew that he was loosing ground, so he blindly decided to slash wildly hoping to create a diversion - it worked, and Edward stumbled back, blood pouring from a gash on his arm, but despite this he carried on, and with a chance of pure luck he was able to pierce James' heart.

Edward stood over him for a moment, watching his opponent die, one hand over the cut in his arm, until he remembered Bella and with a gasp, he dropped his sword, silently vowing to retrieve it at a better time, and ran towards her.

She was lying on the ground, the sword that had been in her was now in the back of a fallen-one, Her hair was spilt all over the ground, making a sort of white halo, her one white dress was covered in her red, sticky, blood.

Kneeling down next to her, he began searching for a pulse, there was nothing... he despaired for a moment before he saw her chest move slightly in breath, and felt a small movement under his finger-tips.

"Bella" he said, his voice full of concern, she didn't answer.

"Bella, are you awake?" there was no answer,

"Can you hear me?"

There were tears falling from his eyes as he began to desperately cry out for her,

"Bella... please don't leave me! I love you! please, _Apollyon_, please!" at the sound of her given name, she twitched and opened her eyes -weary, in pain, but alive... blissfully and thankfully alive.

"_Apollyon!_"

"_Aftiel_... I'm so tired"

"I know, my dear, I know ... go to sleep ... i shall watch over you"

"I love you _Aftiel_" she murmured before slipping into sleep. Carefully and slowly he picked her up and ran towards the emergency tents. There they would be able to find some help for her... they would save her.

When she woke for the first time - she was in her room in The Circum - the circular underground castle that had apartments for all the angels in the world. The walls were empty - just as she had left them - and there was a light on one of her bedside tables. She could sense a figure was in the room with her and so with a pain filled sigh, she turned her aching head to see who it was.

"_Aftiel_" she called, delight in her voice that he was with her, suddenly he straightened in the chair and looked at her, happiness shining in his silver eyes.

"My _Apollyon_, you're awake!" she nodded, blushing for a moment when he added the pre-fix '_My_' to her name.

"You stayed"

"Of course i did... now get back to sleep - i'll be here and you need your rest" and with a yawn and a sigh she fell back into a slumber, and he continued to watch over her.

It had been just over a week since the battle, and everyone was attending a ball in the great hall, all but _Apollyon_, who was still weak and bed-ridden, however unfortunately _Aftiel_ was unable to stay with his love - being that he was the one to have killed _Lucifer_, and so was labelled a hero- no matter how much he hated it.

He was about to leave the ball and return to his bonded's room when the whole hall became quiet, and everyone turned their heads to see who was entering. It was _Apollyon_. Her hair now reached her shoulders, much longer than it had been months earlier when she had returned, and she was wearing a white, and black, dress.

It seemed to float about her, like light and shadows dancing over her skin, like she was weaving the threads of energy into a dress with every movement she took. _Aftiel_ moved to the end of the staircase to offer her his arm, and with a smile she took it and they moved to the dancefloor.

"You look beautiful" he said, awe apparent in his voice,

"Thank you" there was a small blush painted across her cheeks.

As they danced, he noticed that she was very sore and had restricted movements.

"You should have stayed in bed" worry colouring his tone,

"I couldn't let you have all the fun" she said with a large mischievous smile,

"_Apollyon_!" he groaned, exasperated.

"And besides... i wanted to be here when _Abbadon_ met his mate - _Sahaqiel"_ she said looking over his shoulder, and sure enough when he looked around he saw Alice dancing with the American Protector that had first warned them, Jasper. They looked to be in love and were glowing with happiness.

"You ... sly, sly woman" he said grinning,

"What can i say? I'm yours" and with that they kissed once more.

* * *

_I wear a coat of angels' breath and warm myself with His love. _

_ ~Terri Guillemets_

_Angels have no philosophy but love. _

_~Terri Guillemets_

* * *

**NOTE: though the meaning of the angel names are correct - some of the information presented here is only applicable to this story. e.g. - **_Aftiel_ **being bonded to** _Apollyon_.

_Aftiel - _The Angel of Twilight, and the eternally bonded of _Apollyon_. He decided to exile himself from Heaven, because he was not bonded, and he was the one that convinced _Apollyon_ to change her ways

_Apollyon - _A fallen angel, that had defected from Lucifer's army and had chosen to work on the side of light. Only those that had defected became 'Protectors' as they have talents from their old way of life that they had retained. She is commonly known as the Angel of Death, but has regained honour by showing mercy in her battles. She is eternally bonded with _Aftiel_.

_Lucifer - _was the Prince of Heaven, an Archangel - however he fell from Heaven because of Greed, and descended onto Earth with his followers, the fallen-ones. Many Angels then decided to exile themselves from Heaven in order to protect Earth and its inhabitants. When all evil has left the world - the angels will be returned to Heaven once more.

_Abbadon_ - The Angel of Destruction, formerly a fallen-one, he had been changed from his path by _Apollyon_ - who he had been charged by _Lucifer_ to hunt down and bring back. _Apollyon_ helped him by promising to help him find his bond-mate even if it took thousands of years. His mate is _Sahaqiel_ - and before this current life he had never met his bond-mate

_Sahaqiel - _The Angel of the Sky is the bond-mate of _Abbadon_, though before this current life they had never met. In previous lives, when _Aftiel_ had not been able to find _Apollyon_, she was his companion - though they both knew that they had other bond-mates.


End file.
